


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, CBX, Chinguline (EXO), Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Those words seemed like a great idea then but at this moment, those words stabbed at Kyungsoo like Chanyeol's annoying finger on his lip.By:yennolenno[For prompt #022 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Keep Your Enemies Closer




End file.
